Danville Queen
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: What was originally a Valentine treat turns into Phineas and Vanessa's biggest adventure ever. Staring characters from JosephMonasky's AtSD remake fanfic.


It was Valentine's Day in the 2nd Dimension. The two cousins in The Resistance, Isabella and Vanessa, were getting ready for their dates. Although Isabella knew what Ferb planned for their day together, Vanessa wasn't sure what Phineas has in mind.

"Maybe it's a double date," Vanessa guessed.

"I don't think so," Isabella said as she put on her extreme paintball outfit and packed her paintball weapons. "Ferb didn't say anything about inviting you and Phineas along to the extreme paintball arena."

"How could that be romantic?" Vanessa asked.

"Candace isn't going to be there," Isabella explained. "So Ferb and I don't have to worry about her ruining the date."

The doorbell rang. "That must be Ferb," Isabella said. She walked over to the front door and opened it. And sure enough, Ferb was there in his extreme paintball outfit.

"Ready for our special day together?" Ferb asked.

"You bet," Isabella replied. Then she walked outside and closed the door.

After a few minutes, Vanessa received a text from Phineas on her cell phone.

**Meet me at my house in fifteen minutes. Wear something nice.**

Vanessa wondered what Phineas was planning for their first Valentine's Day together.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes, Vanessa was dressed for her day with Phineas. She wore a pink dress that was laced on the edge of the skirt part, red cardigan, and pink sandals. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail by a pink bow and she put on pink eyeshadow to emphasize the blue in her eyes.<p>

She arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where Phineas was waiting for her. He was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and red converse sneakers. Of course, he was also wearing his black sunglasses and a black belt that held his knife.

"Hey Phineas," Vanessa said. "How's it goin'?"

"Just finishing up my Valentine's Day gift for my special little princess," Phineas answered.

"Which is...?" Vanessa asked.

Phineas showed his girlfriend a dark red remote. "A special dimension-jumping remote," he explained. "I had Baljeet help me with the mechanisms so we'll be able to travel to and from this dimension and a special one I wanted to show you." He pressed a black button, activating a portal. "Are you ready to see it?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes, yes I am," Vanessa happily said as she held her boyfriend's hand. Then the two walked through the portal together.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Phineas asked. "What do you think?"<p>

Vanessa looked around. She and Phineas were standing on a balcony of a tall building. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

There were huge statues pictures of a 16-year-old version of her. Every statue, fountain, trees, and bushes were all carved in that image. There was even a sign that read 'Vanessa, Your Empress'.

"Your Valentine's Day gift is bringing me to a dimension where I'm the queen of Danville?" Vanessa asked.

"I thought it would be sweet if I did that," Phineas explained. "I mean, you're my princess and-" He was cut off when Vanessa hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" the 10-year-old girl squealed. "This is the best thing you ever did for me!"

"Well, don't just stand here," Phineas said. "Don't you want to meet yourself?"

"You're right," Vanessa said as she drew back. "I bet I'm the sweetest and kindest ruler of Danville."

As she headed inside the building, Phineas looked down. He looked worried at what he saw.

* * *

><p>Inside the building, Vanessa saw a robotic panda approach her. "Hi," she said. "Can I see the queen of Danville?"<p>

"Hm," Pandaborg said, looking a bit confused as he looked a picture of Vanessa-2.

"Oh, that's not me," Vanessa said. "I'm from another dimension, and I want to see what I'm like in this dimension."

"Hm," Pandaborg said with a nod. Then he showed Vanessa a theme park-like car. She sat down and she soon found herself in a dark room filled with statues of her alternate self as a song was heard on speakers.

_She is Vanessa your empress_  
><em>Bask in her glory<em>  
><em>Kneel at her feet<em>  
><em>You're in for such a treat<em>  
><em>She's Vanessa!<em>

When the song was over, Vanessa found herself in a throne room, where Vanessa-2 was.

"Who the heck are you?" Vanessa-2 asked.

"I'm you from another dimension," Vanessa replied.

"I guess that would explain why you look like me when I was younger," Vanessa-2 said.

* * *

><p>Back on the balcony, Phineas couldn't believe what he saw. The people in this dimension were wearing red and brown Dooferalls and they all looked depressed. Some of them were even bowing at a huge statue of Vanessa-2.<p>

But that wasn't the worse part. Phineas saw a map of a brown and red version of Earth. The Vanessa in this dimension enslaved the entire world.

_"What have I done?"_ the 11-year-old boy thought. _"I have to safe my Vanessa from her evil counterpart!"_

* * *

><p>Back in the throne room, Vanessa was talking to Vanessa-2 about past lives.<p>

"So you mean to tell me you grew up living a carefree life," Vanessa-2 said.

Vanessa nodded. "My mom started homeschooling me when I was six years old," she said. "She taught me to view life with a positive outlook and always cheer up a friend in need."

"My mom never loved me," Vanessa-2 said. "She was always cruel to me."

Vanessa gasped. "That's horrible," she said. "Maybe if your parents were kinder, you wouldn't end up like this."

That was when Phineas burst through the doors. "Vanessa, we have to get out of here!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about bringing to here and I promise to make it up to you later!"

"Wait, why is HE here?" Vanessa-2 asked.

"He also came from another dimension," Vanessa explained as she draped an arm over Phineas' shoulders. "And he's my boyfriend."

"Vanessa, we don't have time for this!" Phineas said as he pulled back. "That girl is an evil dictator worse than Doofenshmirtz!"

"But she's never been loved," Vanessa insisted. "She just wants her parents to care about her."

"Vanessa, please trust me on this one!" Phineas begged. "I found out this Vanessa enslaved the entire world in this dimension using a mind-control device and an army of animal cyborgs! She's NOT sweet and gentle like you!"

"Phineas..." Vanessa said.

However, Phineas grabbed Vanessa's hand and took out his cell phone. "Go to Maple Drive," he said.

**Maple Drive located.**

Phineas and Vanessa disappeared in a flash of light...

* * *

><p>...and reappeared in a deserted version of Maple Drive.<p>

"Phineas, what was that all about?" Vanessa asked.

"This was a bad idea," Phineas explained as he took out the remote. "When we get home, I promise you the most romantic date you'll ever have. Candlelit dinner, moonlit walk in the park... You name it, we'll do it."

"Phineas, I'm sure we can do something fun in this dimension," Vanessa said. "Sure, the other me turned out to be an evil queen, but that can't stop us from enjoying Valentine's Day together."

Phineas looked at Vanessa. Her long brown hair, her light blue eyes, her contagious smile, her sweet and adorable cuteness...

How could he say no to her?

"Fine," Phineas said as he put away the remote. "But if anything bad happens, we're going home."

"Thanks," Vanessa said with a grin.


End file.
